


Mr. Soldier's Girl

by hobbitgirl83



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Foreplay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation in Bathroom, Oral Sex, Partial Nudity, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 15:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3330677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbitgirl83/pseuds/hobbitgirl83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard, Lee, Dean, Aidan and Orlando decide to spend the afternoon watching movies of themselves. When it's Lee's turn he gets surprised when Richard chooses Soldier's Girl to watch, but he is about to find out why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Soldier's Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jewelsandbinoculars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewelsandbinoculars/gifts).



> Thanks to my sister Tamar for beta it :)

Lee had finished shooting his scenes for that day. Some extra scenes Peter had asked of his elvenking. He went to the costume trailer and change; he took off all the makeup, the ears, everything. It felt good to be in a shirt, jeans and tennis shoes. He had something to eat and then he headed to Richard's trailer. Richard and the boys told him in the morning they were going to watch some movies with themselves in just for fun. Lee arrived at Richard's trailer and knocked on the door. He could hear the tv.

“Ada!” Orlando opened the door and hugged him.

“Hey there!” Lee loved to be spoiled by Orlando. 

“Come in, join us, we’re just starting another movie” Orlando invited him in.

“Thanks” Lee said, getting inside the trailer. He sat down beside Richard, his heart racing because he liked Richard ever since they worked together. He cherished every moment he spent with him, even if they were just watching tv.

“How was your day?” Richard asked him. He was playing with Aidan's hair, because the boys decided to sit down on the floor, where all the food was.

“It was nice, no stunts so I’m not tired” Lee explained. 

“That's good, I seriously need more scenes like those” Richard joked.

“That doesn't sound very dwarvish of you” Lee laughed before going speechless. He recognized the music coming out from the tv. They were starting to watch Soldier's Girl. He went pale.

“Are you alright Ada?” Orlando asked when he turned around and saw him.

“What the fuck!” Lee was ashamed.

“It's your turn. We watched Pirates of the Caribbean, Desperate Romantics and Staged” Aidan explained.

“And then it's my turn” Dean tried to sound annoyed.

“Don't complain, you already saw my ass” Aidan hugged the blond.

“Fair enough” Dean smiled and kissed the younger man.

“But why did you choose this one!” Lee was blushing.

“We all saw The Fall already, so we were going to get bored” Orlando's grin was pure evil.

“And Richard said this movie was better” Aidan said, making the older man blush.

“Sorry, I really like it” Richard confessed.

“And we are not going to make fun of you, we only did that with Aidan” Dean joked.

“Hey!” Aidan complained, poking the blond.

“Alright” Lee finally agreed, but he felt uncomfortable about it, despite loving the movie. He didn't understand why Richard was watching the movie again and with the amount of attention he was watching it with. He could feel he was still blushed. The boys were paying attention as well, but not like Richard. Richard was enjoying it for real. Maybe he was enjoying it way too much. Lee noticed a growing erection in Richard's jeans, while the older man started to stir in the couch. He couldn't stop staring at Richard, but the older man realized Lee was looking at him and more important, at his groin. 

Richard blushed so fast it was ridiculous. Both men stare at each other in silence, blushing more and more by the minute. Richard was about to stand up when Lee make him a gesture for him to stay still and quiet. Lee moved closer to Richard without the boys noticing. They were paying attention to the movie for real. Lee put his right hand on Richard's chest and then he made it travel all the way down to Richard's groin. Richard was staring at him, trying not to move while the younger man started stroking his length through his jeans. Richard bit his lip in an attempt to remain silent. 

After some minutes, Richard stood up excusing himself, but the boys didn't pay attention to the older man. Lee couldn't believe what happened, he could feel the heat in his face and in other parts of his body. It only took a minute for him to follow Richard to the bathroom and he didn't even bother to excuse himself.  
He stood up for some seconds outside the bathroom door before opening it without knocking, surprising Richard completely.

“Lee!” Richard shouted, trying to put his cock back in his jeans. Lee just stepped into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He took one step and crashed his lips against Richard's, biting his lower lip, while his hand traveled to Richard's cock again, this time slipping inside Richard's clothes. The older man was pinned to the wall.

“Do you like me?” Lee asked without breath.

“Yes” Richard didn't hesitate in his answer, despite being breathless as well. 

“Why didn't you tell me!” Lee tightened his grip around Richard's cock, his frustration was visible now.

“Because I’m a grumpy old man!” Richard practically shouted, crashing his lips against Lee's again, this time grabbing the younger man's ass, closing the space between them.

“You’re an idiot!” Lee shouted, completely aroused. He kissed Richard again while pulling the older man's shirt open. Some buttons fell to the floor, but Lee was too busy biting Richard's nipples, while undoing his jeans. Seconds later, he pulled Richard's jeans and boxers down, swallowing all of his length.

“Fuck!” Richard was completely breathless while fucking Lee's mouth and pulling his hair. His hips began to move against his own will. Lee's moans weren't helping at all, nor was his tongue. Richard could feel it moving through all his cock, tickling a little. He stared at Lee, who had no intention of stopping, despite his mouth being already red. Richard pulled his hair harder in an attempt to stop him.

“What!” Lee was desperate to continue pleasuring Richard.

“You like me too” Richard realized in that moment.

“Of course, I am always hanging around with you” Lee blushed again. 

“And you didn't tell me” Richard grabbed Lee by the neck, forcing the younger man to stand up.

“Like if you were going to tell me, Mr. Soldier's Girl” Lee answered sarcastically. Richard pinned him hard to the wall and crashed his lips against Lee's, his hand still on the younger man's neck. His other hand, traveled down to Lee's jeans, unbuttoning them and grabbing his aching cock hard, feeling some precum on it.

“I am going to fuck that sarcasm out of you” Richard whispered in Lee's ear, biting it. The older man pinched Lee's nipples through his shirt while getting on his knees and swallowing Lee's cock at once.

“Fuck!” Lee shouted before biting his own lip and grabbing Richard's hair, watching as the older man worked his way through his cock. “Fuck, don't stop” he said, closing his eyes.

“Are you giving me orders now?” Richard said with an evil grin on his face, standing up and sticking his tongue in Lee's mouth. His hand was around Lee's neck again.

“It feels so good” Lee muttered, grinding against Richard's body, breathless.

“Someone needs a lesson on manners” Richard said before grabbing Lee by the nape and bending him over the sink, pulling his jeans and boxers down, spanking him hard.

“Oh God” Lee was horny as hell.

“My hand looks great on your ass” Richard said, bending over the younger man and kissing his back, while thrusting a finger inside Lee's hole.

“More” Lee could barely speak.

“Of course you want more, whore” Richard whispered in Lee's ear, while pulling his hair and thrusting another finger in.

“Oh God yes!” Lee mumbled, rocking his hips, desperate.

“Do you want me inside you?” Richard asked, passion reflected in his voice.

“Yes!” Lee wanted Richard so badly.

“Do you want me to fuck you?” Richard asked again.

“God, yes” Lee couldn't stop his hips.

“Beg me” was all Richard said to Lee's ear.

“Please” was Lee's reply.

“You have to do it better than that” Richard said, bending over Lee again, this time grinding his cock against Lee's ass, making Lee moan.

“Fuck me, please!” Lee was blinded by lust.

“That's my boy” Richard said before thrusting all his length inside of the younger man. Both of them shouted, hoping the boys wouldn't hear a thing.

“Fuck me” was the last thing Lee could mumble before rocking his hips against Richard's cock. The older man was trying to get Lee used to his length, but Lee moving his hips threw him over the edge and he just thrust his cock in and out of the younger man, each time harder and faster until they came, Richard inside Lee and Lee in the sink, luckily.

“That was amazing” Lee said, trying to catch his breath.

“I am sorry, I let go” Richard apologized, trying to get dressed. Lee stopped him and kissed him hard, both of them still half naked.

“Don't you dare containing yourself” Lee smiled against Richard's lips.

“You liked it?” Richard had his doubts.

“I loved it! You are amazing” Lee confessed, stroking Richard's face. Richard smiled and kissed Lee, grabbing him by the waist.

“We should probably get decent, it's been a while and the boys must be wondering where are we” Richard was worried.

“Fine, but you will see tonight” Lee smiled at the older man, making him smile as well.

The boys were paying attention to the movie and stayed like that for a while, until the food was gone. Then they decided to pause the movie and go for more food to the kitchen; they were putting the snacks on the bowls and plates when they realized they were by their own.

“Is Richard still in the bathroom?” Dean asked, curious.

“Most likely” Aidan was eating already some of the snacks.

“Where’s Lee?” Orlando asked when he noticed the younger man wasn't around.

“He stood up after Richard, but he didn't say where he was going” Dean remembered.

“Where the fuck are those two?” Aidan was curious now.

“They must be around, they know what the movie is about anyway” Dean said, unconvinced. Aidan and Orlando followed the blond back to the living room and kept watching the movie for some minutes before Richard and Lee joined them. Their hair was a mess, they were really blushed and Richard's shirt was missing some buttons.

“Where were you?” Aidan asked as soon as he saw them.

“And what the fuck happened to you?” Dean was shocked to see them in that state.

“We just went to the bathroom” Richard tried to sound as calm as he could.

“We? Together?” Orlando wasn't buying it.

“Not together like that!” Lee was too blushed now.

“Yeah right, that is why you look like you just fought a bear” Aidan laughed a little.

“Of course, the bear ate Richard's buttons and choked to death” Dean was messing around now.

“Yeah, and before that, the bear decided to give you both a bad hair day” Orlando joked, the three of them bursting into laughter.

“We are so happy for you!” Aidan said, standing up and hugging both men. Richard and Lee just smiled and joined their boys again to finish watching the movie.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading it and if you like it, please leave kudos and comments, they are really welcome :D


End file.
